Portable computers such as laptop or notebook computers generally include a base and a display screen assembly which is pivotally connected to the base at a hinged type connection. The display screen assembly typically includes a flexible cable connecting the display screen assembly to the base to allow electrical signals to communicate from the base to the display screen assembly. The display screen assembly often includes one portion of a hinged type connection for mating with another portion of the hinged type connection included with the base. Often, the process of mating the base with the display screen assembly, both aligning the hinged type connection and connecting an associated flexible cable can be problematic. This process often requires specialized tools and expertise that a typical end user does not possess. Disassembling the display screen assembly from the base typically requires similarly specialized tools and expertise.
Accordingly, providing maintenance and repair services related to the display screen assembly often requires the services of a technician who possesses specialized tools and expertise. An end user may experience a number of problems which require that the display screen be removed from the base assembly including: a malfunctioning pixel, a malfunctioning line of pixels, a damaged LCD cable, a cracked liquid crystal display (LCD), a failed LCD latch or hook, a malfunctioning back light, or a malfunctioning inverter. Typically, an end user must seek a technician to make repairs. The technician may disassemble, repair or replace the display screen assembly, then reassemble the computer. This process consumes valuable user time and requires the services of a skilled and often expensive technician. Additionally, the user does not have the use of the computer while its being repaired. The time, effort, complexity and expense involved in the removal and installation of a display screen assembly also does not facilitate upgrading an existing display screen assembly.
The technical difficulties associated with a typical display screen assembly often result in increased manufacturing costs. Complex geometries and the general lack of uniformity of typical display screen assemblies also contribute to higher manufacturing costs. The physical process of attaching a display screen assembly to a base assembly consumes valuable time and resources. Also, the display screen component is often one of the most costly components of a portable computer. Because the display screen must typically be assembled in the display screen assembly prior to being attached to the base assembly, the display screen component must be within a manufacturers inventory throughout this period. Holding this component in the manufacturers inventory also consumes valuable resources.